Punks Just Wanna Have Fun
by Alisonwondeland
Summary: Kagome a miko punk moves from Kyoto to Tokyo. She meets up with Iy and co. InuKag SanMir SessRin OOCOOC (KiraHiroshi) and Kikyo and shudder Naraku!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Ciral: Hiya peoples!! I'm actually writing a story!! *dancing like an idiot*  
  
Hiei: What are you doing??  
  
Ciral: Hi Hiei!! Wait, you're not in this story!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever.  
  
Ciral: Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Ciral: Can you do the disclaimer?? *Puts on big puppy eyes*  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Ciral: Please cause if you don't I'll tell everyone what happened with you and Trisscar!  
  
Hiei: O_O You wouldn't!  
  
Ciral: Oh I would.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine. Ciral doesn't own anyone from Inu Yasha, except herself, Kira and Hiroshi.  
  
Kurama: I don't really think that she even owns herself....  
  
Ciral: Okay, here's the story. ***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Moving? I think not!  
  
Bring Bring Bring *Smash*  
  
'Why did I put the alarm on today? It's Saturday for crying out loud!' Kagome thought  
  
bitterly as she turned to the clock which is now broken. 'Oh yeah.I'm moving today.'  
  
Kagome thought, mentally slapping herself. "Kagome! Souta! Come down! We're  
  
getting ready to move! The movers are here so let's go!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the  
  
stairs to her children. "I'm coming mom!" Kagome yelled back, lugging her last bag or  
  
stuff down the stairs. Kagome is wearing a shirt that says, "Cats are cool!" and on the  
  
butt of her flannel pajama pants it says, "But dogs are cooler!" Kagome is a 16 year old  
  
miko punk who's moving from Kyoto to Tokyo and she really doesn't want to leave.  
  
"Mom! Do we really have to go to Tokyo?" 10-year-old Souta whined. "Yeah Mom! I  
  
mean I actually have a group of friends and the people here are finally being nice to me!  
  
I don't get why we have to move again and this is the third time too!" Kagome pleaded,  
  
not wanting to go. "Honey, I'll tell you later why we have to move. Anyways, we're  
  
moving to a shrine called the Sunset Shrine and I'm the caretaker of it and you're  
  
helping!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped happily, trying to change the subject. Kagome sighed,  
  
giving up on pleading to know why her mom changed the subject. "Fine, Mom. Souta  
  
and I will go and help out with the shrine." Kagome muttered. "Hey! Who says that I'm  
  
helping out with the shrine?" Souta complained. "I volunteered ya, squirt!" Kagome  
  
replied, "so then I won't be the only one working." "Fine." "Thanks Souta!" "Alright!  
  
Let's go!" Mrs. Higurashi said impatiently tapping her foot. "Okay mom, I'm gonna go  
  
to sleep till we get there, ok?" Kagome asked her mother, "and I don't want to be waken  
  
up by anyone, ok?" Kagome asked, eyeing her little brother. Souta gulped. "Thanks!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ciral: So? How did you guys like it? I know it's a little short, but I'll make it longer I  
  
Promise! *crossing her fingers behind her back* hehehehe....  
  
Hiei: Hn. It was stupid.  
  
Kurama: Now Hiei, you know you have to be nice to Ciral.  
  
Hiei: Why is that, kitsune?  
  
Kurama: *sigh* *slaps his forehead* because she has mighty authoress powers!  
  
Hiei: So?  
  
Ciral: *all teary eyed* Y-you hate it? *sniffle*  
  
Hiei: N-no I didn't mean it that way! *waves hands nervously in front of himself*  
  
(wait, Hiei, nervous? Oh well, carry on.)  
  
Ciral: Phew! Good! I thought I would have to use my powers on you till you say that it's  
  
good!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: *both looking at each other nervously* 0-_-  
  
Ciral: Oh well... Please review! It'll make me happy!  
  
Hiei: Don't review. It'll make her sad.  
  
Kurama: Hiei! That's not a nice thing to say! Oh well, just review, to make her happy. 


	2. Finally Here and Moving In

Ciral: Hiya peoples!! I'm actually writing again! Woohoo!!  
  
Hiei: You know, you didn't write for a VERY long time.  
  
Ciral: So?  
  
Kurama: Many people won't be interested to read it.  
  
Ciral: *shrugs shoulders* Oh well. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Not me.  
  
Kurama: Not me!  
  
Ciral: Fine! I will!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kira and Hiroshi! I don't own ANYTHING else! *Hides  
  
Fluffy-sama (Sesshomaru) in the closet* *whistles innocently*  
  
Ciral: Here's the story! Read and Review peoples!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2: Finally Here and Moving In  
  
" Kagome, Kagome wake up! We're here!" Mrs. Higurashi said, calmly waking up her daughter. "Wha?" Kagome asked sleepily. "We're here honey and we have neighbors that have kids your age, I just talked to their parents." Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome got out of the car and looked around. The house is fairly big, and it is white with black shutters. Kagome walked slowly to the backyard and she saw a big yard with a tree next to a window. She saw a well shrine and a gift shop.  
  
'Wow' Kagome thought, 'This is a really nice place we've got here. Hmm. I wonder which room that tree goes to. I'll ask mom if I can have that room.' Kagome walked inside, only to hear clattering of dishes going into the cabinet, Souta's music blaring and the TV volume up. Kagome thought that her eardrums were going to burst. "Hey Mom. MOM!!" Kagome tried to yell, to find her mother, but her voice got overpowered by the music and the TV.  
  
She went into the kitchen and saw her mother on the floor, under the sink. "Uh, Mom? What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously. "Hi Kagome. I'm just trying to tighten that pipe." Mrs. Higurashi replied, tightening a screw. "Oh." Kagome said, sweatdropping, "Hey, I was wondering, can I have the bedroom that has the tree right near the window?" Kagome asked, hopefully. "Sure. That'll be your bedroom Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi replied, getting out from under the sink. "Thanks Mom!" Kagome yelled, running up the stairs, lugging all of her bags and boxes to her new room.  
After a couple of hours, Kagome got her room all organized. She went out that day, to the hardware store to buy paint. She painted her room light blue to a really dark blue. She painted her ceiling black with silver stars, with planets, the moon and shooting stars. Her bed linens were sky blue to match. Then she noticed that she had a built in dresser and bookshelves and a good size desk so she quickly put her laptop on it. Before she could sign on the doorbell rang. *Ding! Dong* "I'll get it!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stair to the front door.  
  
When she got there, she opened the door only to see a girl shorter than herself that has silver hair a bit past her shoulders, violet eyes, and a backwards hat. She's wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans with black roses at the bottom and nike shoes. She has a cheerful smile on her face, showing that she's a nice caring person.  
  
The person next to her is a head taller than Kagome and has silver hair down to his lower back, piercing amber eyes, and is wearing a hat to the side. His face has a scowl on it, looking as though that he is annoyed with being here. He is wearing a red muscle shirt, black baggy pants and also Nike shoes. He was only one word: HOT! Kagome thought, 'Oh kami-sama! He is so hot! Hmm. I wonder what's under those hats?'  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the girl stepped up to Kagome and said, "Hi! My name's Kira and this is my twin brother Inu Yasha. We're your next door neighbors!" Kagome replied, "Hey. My name's Kagome Higurashi. What school do you go to?" Kira replied, "Shikon High and we're in the tenth grade." Kagome answered, "Cool. I'm in the same grade as you." Kira said, " Shikon High is the best school. It mostly revolves around "physical things" like fighting.  
  
Our subjects like Math, English, Social Studies, and Science and our language that we want to take are only for a half hour! The rest of the time it's our elective courses." Kagome did a double take. She replied, "Wait, what about lunch?" Inu Yasha answered gruffly, "We get to go to any restaurant or food joint we want, since lunch is two hours long." "Wow! That's really cool!" Kagome said enthusiastically.  
  
Inu Yasha then said impatiently, "Can we go to the mall now?" Kira replied sarcastically, " Fine, bro we'll go." Kira said, muttering a few curses after he walked to the car. "Ok! Let's go then!" Kagome said hyperactively. "Um ok." Kira said, sweatdropping.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ciral: Yay! Another chapter down! Many more to go!  
  
Hiei: Hn. Can we leave yet?  
  
Ciral: Nope! Now please don't Flame me! I'm going to use those flames to roast my  
  
hotdogs and marshmallows and have a campout!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'm leaving. *Flits away*  
  
Kurama: I better leave before she goes on a sugar high. *Walks away from Ciral*  
  
Ciral: Bye peoples!! 


	3. The Mall and Meeting People

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT KIRA AND HIROSHI!!  
  
I also don't own Hottopic, Gap, and Old Navy! I only own one store, named Punks R Us.  
  
Ciral: Here's the story and at the end, Read and review peoples! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 3: The Mall and Meeting People!!  
  
"Ok! Here we are!" Kira said excitedly, stepping out of Inu Yasha's red Ford Mustang Convertible. "What kinds of stores are there?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha, while Kira was running her way to the mall's doors. "We got Hottopic, Punks R Us, Gap, Old Navy and too many more." Inu Yasha informed Kagome.  
  
When they went inside the mall, and looked around, trying to see anyone they know. "Hey Yash! Kira! Over here!" somebody yelled to their left, in the store called Hottopic. Inu Yasha yelled back, "Can it, Hiroshi! We'll be there in a sec!" Inu Yasha, Kira and Kagome ran over to the store and pushed each other to get in.  
  
Kira yelled into the store, " Hey Sango! Wanna meet someone?" A girl with brown eyes and very dark brown hair pulled up into a ponytail stepped out from under the piles of clothes. She is wearing a black shirt with two cherries on it and black jeans with chains on it. "Sure." She replied. "Ok! Sango, this is Kagome, and Kagome, this is Sango." Kira said, introducing them. Sango replied, sticking her hand out, "Hey! Nice to meet you!" "You too!" replied Kagome, shaking Sango's hand.  
  
"Well, who's this fine lady that just graced my presence?" a boy with black hair pulled into a rat's tail and blue eyes said suavely, looking at Kagome. He is wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black baggy pants with chains on it and he went by the name of Miroku.  
  
He walked slowly, but calmly to Kagome and took her and in his. Miroku said, "Kagome, will you answer a question of mine?" Kagome nodded, not sure of what's going to happen next. He then said, "Kagome, would you do me the honors of bearing me a son?" Kagome's face paled, and then went to red in a millisecond. She closed her eyes and slapped him hard on the cheek. *Thump!* Kagome opened her eyes and saw an angry looking Sango and Inu Yasha looked like he was going to kill someone, both standing over Miroku, as well as Kagome.  
  
Miroku, however, was unconscious. Kira then sweatdropped and said, "That's Miroku, Kagome, and he's a pervert. Also, I want you to meet my friend, Hiroshi." A boy with black hair and a longer pigtail than Miroku with violet eyes walked up to Kira and Kagome. Kira blushed a little and Kagome noticed this but didn't say anything about it. He is wearing a dark green button shirt, opened, with a white muscle tanktop under it. He is also wearing dark blue baggy jeans and Adidas sneakers. He said, "Hey Kira! Who's your friend?" Kira replied, "This is Kagome. She moved here today from." Kagome answered, "Kyoto. What's your name?" He said, "My name's Hiroshi. I'll see you guys later, I gotta go buy some stuff." "Bye!" Kira and Kagome replied, at the same time, and then started giggling.  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha were looking through racks of clothing, but Inu Yasha was looking at Kagome, and not the clothes. 'Wow! Kagome is so hot! Argh! What the hell am I saying? I don't have feelings for my next-door neighbor! I-I'm on the rebound. That's it. I'm on the rebound. Then why am I acting so differently to her and not anyone else?'  
Miroku yelling in his ear interrupted Inu Yasha's thoughts. "Inu Yasha! Where were you? It looked like we lost you for a minute!" Miroku whispered harshly at Inu Yasha. He then looked to where Inu Yasha was looking at. "So, you were looking at Kagome, eh? You like her?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha, flashing a lecherous grin at him. Inu Yasha blushed a bit, then turning away from Miroku. "N-no. I mean who would like her? She's too hyper and cheerful for me!" Inu Yasha said scowling.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome, and Sango were chattering away. Kagome then looked at Inu Yasha, who had his head facing down, looking at the clothes. 'Hmm. I wonder if Inu Yasha has a girlfriend.' Kagome thought. 'He looks so cute and hot! Woah girl! Wait what was I thinking! I can't like him! I don't even know him!' Kagome thought blushing a little when she thought he was hot.  
  
Sango who was waving her hands in front of Kagome's face interrupted her thoughts. "Kagome! Thanks Kami-sama you're alright! You kinda zoned out on me!" Sango said, sighing with relief. Kagome looked at Sango and then went back to looking at Inu Yasha. Sango looked where Kagome was looking. "So, you were looking at Inu Yasha. You like him?" Sango said, her eyes gleaming with mischief. Kagome blushed, and said, " N-no. I mean, who would like an impatient, arrogant, jerk!" Sango sighed. Both Miroku and Sango thought at the same time, 'Time to play matchmaker.'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Ciral: Well, I'm done with this chapter! All of the flames will be used to burn my EVIL homework assignments!! Bye Peoples!! 


	4. School Time and Dissing Kikyo!

Disclaimer:  
  
Ciral: Hiya!! *Drags Hiei behind her*  
  
Hiei: Hn. I hate you.  
  
Ciral: Why?  
  
Hiei: Because You dragged me back to this god forsaken place!! *points his finger at Ciral*  
  
Ciral: So? I wanted you to do the disclaimer for me, please?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Ciral: Well if you don't want all of this Sweet Snow...*holds up a BIG container of Sweet Snow(aka Ice Cream!)*  
  
Hiei: O.O Sweet Snow?? *looks at Ciral suspiciously*  
  
Ciral: Yes, Sweet Snow! If you do the diclaimer I'll give it to you..  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine. Ciral doesn't own anyone but herself, Kira and Hiroshi. There, ya happy?  
  
Ciral: Just peachy. Here ya go! *gives Hiei the sweet snow*  
  
Hiei: *looks at the sweet snow and eats it* ^_^  
  
Ciral: Now here's chapter five for ya! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Five: School Time and Dissing Kikyo!  
  
After they went to the mall, Kagome went home only to find training gear all laid out for her on her bed. The training gear consisted of a tight dark blue training halter top and black baggy pants that are tied up at the ankles. Kagome looks suspiciously at it, and decided to ask her mom about it.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome hollered from the top of the stairs. "Yes honey?" Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter. "Why is there training gear on my bed?" Kagome yelled back. "Because that's what you're wearing to school honey!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped happily. "What? But I thought it was a non-uniform school?" Kagome asked curiously. "It isn't but you can wear your training gear all day because the elective courses are in the afternoon." "Oh ok. I understand now. Thanks mom!" Kagome replied to Mrs. Higurashi. And with that, Kagome headed to her room to go to bed.  
  
*Beep! Beep! Beep!* *Smash!* Kagome woke right away after she "killed" her alarm clock and started to get ready for school. When she was done with getting ready for school, she put her hair up in a high ponytail and headed off. "Kagome! Kagome wait up!" Kagome turned around to see Kira and Inu Yasha running up to her. Kira was wearing a dark green training t- shirt and black baggy pants that is exactly like Kagome's. Inu Yasha was wearing a white muscle shirt with black training pants. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and his eyes bulged out. 'Wow! Now I really know that Kagome looks hot!! Wait, I don't like her! She too annoying for me!' Inu Yasha thought and scowled to himself. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and thought that he looked Hot! "Hey guys. Why didn't you tell me we had to wear training gear?" Kagome asked them. "Heh heh heh" Kira laughed nervously and then replied, "I forgot to tell you that we had to wear training gear, it's our kind of uniforms." Kagome just rolled her eyes and replied back, "You could've told me last night you know." "Gomen Kagome." Kira said, smiling sheepishly at Kagome. Kagome then asked, " Do you know where the office is? I need to get my schedule."  
  
Kira replied, "Yes we do know where it is. Come on!" Kira then dragged Kagome through the crowd of people all the way to the office. Kagome stepped inside of the office and asked someone that she needed her schedule. The secretary looked up her name and gave the schedule to her. When Kagome got outside of the office, Kira and Sango who just shown up, grabbed Kagome's schedule. Both of their eyes bulged out. "Kagome! Guess what!?" Sango squealed happily jumping up and down in her training outfit (Pink top like Kagome's and black pants like Kagome's). Kagome then asked, "What?" Kira squealed, "You got the same schedule as everyone else!" Kagome then looked confused and asked," Whaddya mean?" Sango then answered, " Our gang has the same schedule and you have the same one as ours!" "Cool.",replied Kagome and off they went to their first class.  
  
(A/N: I'm skipping to lunch cuz I don't feel like saying what happened in their classes, it gets too boring.) The sixth period bell rang, meaning that it's lunchtime. Kagome, Inu Yasha and the others headed out to Wac Donald's (another thing I don't own) to grab a bite to eat. While they were all eating lunch, Kikyo strolled right up to them, more importantly, Inu Yasha. "Hey Inu-baby. Wanna come eat with m and ditch these grungies?" Kikyo cooed at Inu Yasha. "No thanks, I'm fine eating with the grungies, since I am one." Inu Yasha coldly replied. Kikyo then noticed Kagome who was glaring at her. Kikyo looked at Inu Yasha and asked, "Who's the bitch? Is she your bitch now?" Inu Yasha scoffed and replied, "No way in a million years I'll EVER like that wench or you either!" Kagome looked pissed but then decided to cool down, since Kikyo is the one Kagome wants to get back at. Kikyo looked a lot more pissed at Inu Yasha than Kagome was. Noticing this Kagome smirked and asked, " Ya know, whatever it is that's eating you, it must be suffering horribly." Kikyo looked at Kagome wide eyed and glared at her. Then she called out to her friends, "Yura! Kagura! Let's go!" and huffed out of Wac Donald's.  
  
Inu Yasha and the whole gang looked at Kagome stunned. Kagome looked back and asked, "What? What did I do?" Miroku piped up, "That was Kikyo, Kagome, and she was Inu Yasha's girlfriend and was one of us but then betrayed him with someone else. Now I guess she wants him back." Kagome looked at Miroku and she could tell that he wasn't lying.  
  
Kagome and the others went back out to the school, and right now it's practice time. Kagome saw a couple of people who were practicing with bows and arrows and smirked. Then she saw Kikyo firing them like she was a pro. After shooting those arrows, Kikyo bragged about how she's the best at everything. Kagome stepped out from the crowd in front of Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Kagome coldly and asked, "Do you think that you have a chance at beating me, the best archer there is?" Kagome smirked and replied, " Yes. You are the best that you can do, and that's to make everyone hate you." Kikyo huffed and said, "Fine then. Do you want to challenge me?"  
  
Kagome smiled and replied, " Yes. This is a challenge for you though." Kagome and Kikyo both picked up their bow and arrows. Kagome then took and arrow and shot it---dead center on the target. Next whizzed by four other arrows, splitting the arrow before, all dead center on the target. Everyone gasped and looked at Kagome with astonishment. Kagome then looked at everyone, smirked and headed off to get some water to replenish herself.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ciral: Yay! One more chapter down, and that's the first but not the last of Kagome dissing Kikyo like that!  
  
Hiei: *smirks* Hn. I like those disses.  
  
Ciral: Thanks, but I don't own that either. *Pouts*  
  
Kurama: *walks in* Hello Ciral, Hiei.  
  
Ciral: O.O Where were you??  
  
Kurama: Well I went to do some errands for my mother.  
  
Ciral: *blinked* Do you know what I had to put up with?? *Points at Hiei and Hiei glares at Ciral*  
  
Kurama: Oh he's not like that. He's usually much worse.  
  
Ciral: *faints*  
  
Hiei: Well I did my job. *Flits away*  
  
Kurama: Now what am I supposed to do? Oh well, read and Review people, it will probably get Ciral to wake up. *Smiles*  
  
Kurama: *brings Ciral to a couch* Also, all of the flames that would be given to her will be given to Hiei for him to use them and kill all of the Demons from the Netherworld(from the YYH movie). Thanks! 


	5. And The Plan Begins

Disclaimer:  
  
Ciral: *walks in holding a tissue box under her arm* Hi! I'm back! ^-^  
  
Hiei: Took you long enough.  
  
Ciral: *glares at Hiei* This was the only time I could update and give my fellow readers a nice and LOOOOOONG chapter!  
  
Hiei: Why not during the vacation?  
  
Ciral: Because I went to Florida and I didn't have anytime to update so that's why I'm doing it now.  
  
Hiei: What's with the tissue box? *points to tissue box*  
  
Ciral: Hiei, I'm freakin' sick!! I have a cold! *sniffle* *takes some Triaminic (I don't own that)*  
  
Hiei: Hn. Just don't get me sick.  
  
Ciral: Can you please do the disclaimer for me? I'm still not feeling well enough to do it...  
  
Hiei: Hn. Ciral doesn't own anyone except Kira and Hiroshi.  
  
Ciral: On with the fic!  
  
"Blah" –talking 'Blah' –thinking  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When Kagome got back, she saw Sango, and Kira running up to her. "Kagome! You were great!" Kira said panting a bit. "Yeah, I wish I had my camera to see the look on Kikyo's face! She looked that she stepped in shit with her two bare feet!" Sango added. The three girls bursted out laughing.  
  
After a couple of minutes of laughter and their sides still splitting, Kira piped up, "How about we go hang with the boys?" Sango and Kagome both replied, "Sure." And off they went. Sango saw Miroku motioned her to follow him. Sango said quickly, "I have to go get something from my locker." "Ok. Just find us when you get what you need for your locker." Kagome replied. Sango then ran off not in the direction of her locker. Kira looked at Kagome and Kagome shrugged. Kira asked, "Didn't Sango know that her locker was right here?"  
  
After a few minutes of running around the school trying to find Miroku, Sango finally found him, leaning against his locker. "Hey Miroku." Sango greeted him panting a bit. Miroku smiled as he stood up straight and said, "I got a plan." Sango's eyes widen and smiles, "Can you tell me it?" Miroku nodded and whispered it in her ear.  
  
Once, he was done, Sango smiled wider and whispered excitedly, "Ohmygod Miroku! That has to be the greatest plan ever!" Miroku whispered back, "Yea, but don't start the plan until this afternoon, right when we get home." Sango nodded and the both of them walked off to her locker, instead of meeting up with everyone.  
  
When they got to her locker, Miroku looked at Sango confusedly. Sango sighed and replied, "I told Kagome and Kira that I need something out of my locker. She grabbed her backpack and the couple set off to find their friends.  
  
They found the gang outside by the Sakura trees. Kagome and Kira were sitting on the ground talking to one another excitedly and lightening fast, and Inu Yasha and Hiroshi in the tree looking amusedly at the two girls. Once Inu Yasha heard Miroku and Sango walking towards them he asked, "What took you so long Miroku? I bet you were groping girls again." Miroku sighed and shook his head. Inu Yasha's eyes widened, "You didn't grope any girl??" Miroku smiled and shook his head again, "I was talking to my girlfriend because I didn't know how to solve problem number three on our math homework." He winked at Sango who blushed a bit and nodded, catching on to what he was lying about. Everyone nodded, understanding what Miroku had meant. Their math teacher, Mrs. Koruptkiss, was a mean; strict and very hard teacher so they knew what Miroku was talking about.  
  
Once Kagome and Kira finished talking, Kagome turned to Sango, "Did you know that they're ending classes early today?" Miroku and Sango's eyes widened and shook their heads. Inu Yasha jumped down from his branch and replied, "Well they know now, wench." Kagome glared at Inu Yasha as if she were about to challenge him. Inu Yasha glared right back and now they are in a staring contest. The wind blew and a Sakura landed on his nose, and he blinked. Kagome smirked and said, "I win." Inu Yasha scowled and looked away because of the closeness between Kagome and himself.  
  
Hiroshi finally noticed that there was an awkward silence, jumped down from the branch and said, "How about we all go online and talk there?" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Sango and Miroku were the last ones to go. Sango turned to Miroku," This is great! I can't believe that school ended this early for today. Now we have a couple of more hours to use for our plan!" Miroku nodded and they started to walk their separate ways. Turning behind his shoulder Miroku called out, "Remember the plan!" Sango nodded and kept on walking towards home.  
  
When Kagome got home, she quickly signed on and then her phone rang. Kagome picked up the phone, "Moshi-moshi." Sango's voice rang out in her ears. "Kagome! Have I got the coolest thing ever happening to you!" Kagome thought quietly, 'What's so cool that's going to happen to me?' Kagome then asked, "What's so cool that's going to happen to me?"  
  
Sango hesitated, obviously knowing what Kagome's reaction would be and answered, "I set you up on a blind date." Sango then heard a screeching, "WHAT??" through her phone. Sango nodded silently knowing that this would happen. Kagome replied quickly, "Is it Hojo? Because if he's the blind date, I'll get him a blind date." "Nonononono. It's not Hojo." Sango answered quickly. "It's a really hot guy, for your taste and he-" Sango stopped. What is she going to say about the mysterious guy? "He what?" came the question from Kagome. "He is a martial artist." Sango replied, thinking about the guy and his 'attributes'. "And a really good swordsman too." Sango said nodding to herself, still thinking about any "good" qualities about 'him'. "Also, he is a bit arrogant, but not too much." Sango explained, hoping that Kagome will accept the date.  
  
*Ring Ring* Miroku silently praying on the other line, 'Please pick up Please pick up Please pick up' Click. "Moshi-moshi." Inu Yasha said into the phone. "Hey. Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha hears it's Miroku and puts him on speaker phone and lies down on his bed on his back, throwing up a basketball into the air. "Man, I got something for you." Miroku said over excitedly. Inu Yasha stopped throwing the basketball and flipped over onto his stomach. "What is it Miroku?" Miroku stopped being overly-excited and replied coolly, "I set you up on a blind date is all." Inu Yasha's heart stops for a second and his face paled. "Miroku," Inu Yasha started, gulping slightly. "Do you remember the last time you set me up with a girl?"  
  
Miroku stopped and thought for a moment and remembered about the blind date he had set up with a "friend" of his, which turned out to be a horrible nightmare for Inu Yasha, and Miroku because he took all of Inu Yasha's beatings. But that was before Kagome came, about two years ago. Miroku asked calmly, "So?" Inu Yasha's face went from pale white to red. "So? So?? SO!?!?!!" Inu Yasha yelled into the phone. "I can't believe you Miroku! You know that it was a nightmare for me to go out with that slut!!" Inu Yasha stated, remembering the overflirtacious girl by the name of Yura. *Flashback* Miroku, however, thought that it would be a "great" idea if Inu Yasha went out with her. After the date, Miroku laughed a lot and told Inu Yasha that it was a joke, not a real date. And so, Inu Yasha chased Miroku around the town and into the park for him being a gullible jerk. When it was morning, Sango found Miroku in the park groaning about the pain in his back, which he received from Inu Yasha. *End Flashback* Miroku rubbed his back from where Inu Yasha had hurt him. "Yes I know, but today I'm not joking." Miroku answered calmly. "This girl is perfect for you. She is a great archer, martial artist and a pretty good swordsman for a girl. She is feisty and sarcastic but can be the sweetest girl you have ever seen. Also, she is hot to your standards and mine" Miroku replied, thinking about Kagome and her qualities.  
  
Inu Yasha thought 'I wonder if Miroku's speaking the truth this time. Probably, because I never heard of him talking so calmly about this "friend" of his. Who knows, maybe she is the perfect girl for me' Inu Yasha shrugged and answered, "Cool I'll go, but where are we going to meet?" Miroku answered, "At the movies." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and replied, "Which movie you idiot?" Miroku looked down at his pre-paid ticket. Miroku remembered that he gave the other one to Sango for Kagome. (A/N: Miroku really had thought this plan out didn't he? ^o^ He is very prepared that he is. Sano: *throws a can at her head* Stop talking like Kenshin! Ciral: @_@ Itai...) "uh Pirates of the Caribbean. I got the ticket for you and your date." Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open. "Dude, you know that it just came out—"Inu Yasha looked at his calendar where he written that Pirates Of the Caribbean is out in the movie theaters. "Today!!" he exclaimed. Miroku nodded and said, "Yes I got you the tickets do you want to go on this date or not?"  
  
Meanwhile, Sango is saying the same thing as Miroku. Kagome nodded while Sango what talking and exclaimed that Pirates of the Caribbean came out today and he would do anything to go and see it. Sango giggled at Kagome's exclaims and asked her if she want to go on this date. Kagome and Inu Yasha both blurted out, "Sure! But wait, when is the date exactly?" Miroku and Sango calmly explained," Tonight at seven thirty pm at the movie theater." After they hung up, Inu Yasha and Kagome's thoughts were, 'What would Inu Yasha/Kagome think if I went out on a blind date?'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Moshi-moshi - "Hello" when picking up the phone Itai- Ow Ciral: Ta da! Chapter number 6 is finished! Next is "The Date"!  
  
Hiei and Ciral: Read and Review! *waves*  
  
Just click that button below! ^_^ 


	6. The Date

CiralFox: Sorry everyone that I didn't update in a LOOOOOOONG time! I had a writer's block but now I'm back and ready to write again!! Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, but I DO own Kira and Hiroshi. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Chapter 6: The Date  
  
thump thump THUD Mrs. Higurashi looks up at the ceiling. 'Hmmm... I wonder what my silly daughter is doing. It sounds like there is a herd of elephants parading around her room.' Mrs. Higurashi thought, sipping her tea.  
'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' Kagome fell onto her carpeted floor with another thud, trying to put on her fishnet stockings. Once she finally got them on, she found her black skirt that fell to her knees and her black combat boots and quickly put them on. Her shirt is a black tanktop with white writing that says, "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it!" Kagome looked at the clock and her eyes widened. 'SHIT! I have to get to the movie theater in fifteen minutes!' Kagome thought as she ran down the stairs quickly, trying not to trip.  
'Ugh! How am I going to get over to the movie theater in fifteen minutes when it is halfway across town??' Human Inu Yasha thought ageitedly, looking around his room, drying his wet black hair, trying to find his red button down t-shirt. Right now, he is clad in his black baggy jeans and black sneakers. [A/N: DROOL] "Found ya." Inu Yasha whispered, his violet eyes twinkling and grinning slightly. Putting on his shirt, he ran down the stairs and out the door. Human Kira, who now had black hair and violet eyes like Inu Yasha, was sitting on the couch near the door, looked at the door weirdly. 'Inu Yasha's acting weird. Hn. I wonder if he has a date with someone.' Kira thought grinning. "I wonder if it's Yura, the one who was not only obsessed with him, but more obsessed with his hair!' Kira thought giggling.  
So now here's Inu Yasha waiting outside for his blind date. [A/N: Haha! I know who it is! Inu Yasha: Keh! I know who it is too. Ciral: O.O how?? Inu Yasha: ;-) I'm not telling...] After a couple of minutes of waiting, he spots a girl with black wavy hair dressed nicely, running towards him. He also noticed that she is wearing sunglasses. "Hi." She said, panting slightly. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Are you" "Yea." Inu Yasha answered bewildered at the fact that Kagome is his blind date.  
Kagome looked confusedly at Inu Yasha thinking, 'How did he know that I was blind date? Also he looks so familiar, looks like... Inu Yasha?! But Inu Yasha doesn't have black hair OR violet eyes. He has silver hair and golden amber eyes that you could melt into...Ohmygosh! Why am I thinking about HIM at a time like this??'  
Inu Yasha who is staring at Kagome who is thinking deeply was the first one to speak. "My name is Inu-Taisho. Nice to meet you Kagome." Kagome finally snapped out of her trance when she heard his voice. It sounded a lot like Inu Yasha but not the harsh voice she is used to hear. "Shall we go in to see Pirates Of The Caribbean, Lady Kagome?" [A/N: My favorite movie!!] Inu Yasha or 'Inu-Taisho' asked, holding his elbow out like a gentlemen, eye gleaming with tease and mockery. Kagome smiled and linked her arm through his and answered," Why yes we shall, Lord Inu- Taisho."  
During the movie, two silhouettes completely dressed in black were sitting at least 5 rows behind 'Inu-Taisho' and Kagome. "Miroku...Look at them!" Sango whispered as she pointed to the couple. Miroku's eyes widened. "I didn't know that tonight is Inu Yasha's human night. Did Inu Yasha ever tell Kagome that he's a demon?" Miroku asked, whispering so no one, especially Inu Yasha, would hear them. Sango thought about the end of the summer when they met Kagome, to the Halloween dance to the Thanksgiving dinner at Inu Yasha's house, which ending up in a food fight and Sesshomaru stomping to his room, pissed off because of the fact that he was completely covered in turkey gravy, cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, and pieces of stuffing and turkey caught in his hair. Right now, it's the first week of December. [A/N: Also, it isn't cold yet, if you readers are wondering...] Sango's eyes widened, "No." she whispered. Miroku looked at the movie screen, stunned. How could that one little detail slipped out of our two spies' hands?  
After the movie, Kagome walked out with 'Inu-Taisho' laughing. Kagome giggled, "I love the part when Jack cried out, 'Stop blowing holes in my ship!!'" Inu Yasha or 'Inu-Taisho laughed aloud with her. "Or when Jack said, 'but why's the rum gone??'!" Kagome giggled as she thought about the movie, while walking down the street. She was also watching 'Inu-Taisho' [A/N: A.K.A. Inu Yasha] out of the corner of her eye. She never felt like this towards any guy, and she wanted to have a boyfriend. Inu Yasha on the other hand was watching Kagome out of his eye when she wasn't looking at him. They both enjoyed each other's company and didn't want it to end. When they finally reached Kagome's house/shrine [A/N: Yes they went up the stairs too.], they both mentally sighed and knew that they're time was up. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and said, "I had a great time Inu-Taisho." Inu Yasha gulped, smiling weakly and replied, "Me too." Taking her hand in his, Inu Yasha kissed her hand, like a gentleman would and then kissed her cheek. Kagome blushed when Inu Yasha kissed her on the cheek and on her hand. She never met anyone so, so.... gentlemen-like! Kagome said," I guess this is goodnight then?" Inu Yasha nodded [A/N: Remember, he's still being Inu- Taisho!!] and turned around and walked to the stairs. When he got to the stairs, he turned around and waved to Kagome, smiling broadly. Kagome smiled and waved back before he went to go down the stairs.  
Kagome went up to her room and thought about her day. She had a blind date and he was hot, so to speak. She also wondered that he looked a lot like Inu Yasha! She smacked herself on the head. Why is she thinking of HIM again?? She thought that Inu Yasha was a big jerk, who's also really, really arrogant and narrow minded.  
Inu Yasha slammed open the front door and ran up the stairs to his room when he got back from Kagome's house. 'Why the hell did I kiss her hand and her cheek?? I'm supposed to hate her guts, not be all mushy towards her!! I'm so confused about her. One minute, she could be all nice and friendly, like today, but then again....' He cringed at the time while the gang was at Inu Yasha's house, watching TV and hanging out when he told her that she is narrow minded [A/N: wow, how favorite couple really do sound alike!] and ugly, but not as ugly as Kikyo. Kagome got so mad that she tripped him when she told him to sit down and watch the TV show. [A/N: wow, she sorta subdued him... lol] He rubbed the spot on his nose where he got slammed to the floor. How did he know that she could trip him all of a sudden?  
Inu Yasha and Kagome laid down on their beds and thought about how it would be nice to have a date like that again...   
  
Ciral: Well, that's the end for this chapter! I made a lot of Author's Notes. If you can tell me how many there are, I'll put you in as a character in a scene in my story! Read and Review please! 


	7. Kagome Finds Out and the Unexpected Gues...

Disclaimer:

Ciral: HIYA!! I'm baaack!!

Hiei: oh no! They're here run for it!!!! runs to the exit

Kurama: follows Hiei out of the door

Ciral: Hold it you two!! pulls lever that closes the exit door

Duo: Oh no we're trapped!!

Ciral, Kurama, and Hiei: O.O

Ciral: How did you get into this fic??

Duo: shrugs I dunno. YOU put me in here! points an accused finger at Ciral

Ciral: V heheheh... well, can you do the disclaimer please because _some _people won't do it?!?! glares at Kurama and Hiei who somehow ignore the glare

Kurama and Hiei: ignores the glare and are "busy" polishing their weapons

Duo: Sure, why not?

Ciral, Kurama and Hiei: look surprised

Ciral: I thought you didn't want to be here!

Hiei: whispers to Kurama wow, that guy sure is bi-polar....

Kurama: nods yes, well that is very weird, considering it is Ciral's fic...

Duo: -.- You DO know that I can hear you two! glares at Hiei and Kurama

Hiei and Kurama: looks innocent What did WE do?

Ciral: Urusai bakas. Just do the disclaimer already Duo.

Duo: Okey Dokey!

Ciral: walks off, muttering, "I think I have a headache..."

Duo: coughs Ok, well, Ciral doesn't own Inu Yasha and the gang, me, Kurama and Hiei. BUT she does own Kira, herself, and Hiroshi! waves Read and Review people! grins

Fangirls: swoon

Kurama: mutters I was the one who made the fangirls swoon with my charming smile...

Chapter 7: Kagome finds out and the unexpected guest!

The next morning Kagome woke up well refreshed and ready for another day at her seemingly weird school. Well, her school isn't weird; it's the students that go there are the weird ones.

Anyways, Kagome looked at the clock and she had an hour before school, so she got ready. She is wearing a dark blue zipped up sweater, light blue tanktop under it, and black sweatpants and black Chuck Taylor sneakers. Kagome rushed downstairs and swallowed her pancakes in one bite. "Souta!! I'll give you a ride if you're ready!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. I'm coming." grumbled Souta and he ran down the stairs, trying to find his sneakers. "Hey, Kagome. Do you know where my sneak-oof." Souta tripped over his sneakers. "Never mind Kagome, I found them." Souta smiled as he tied up his sneakers. Kagome sweatdropped. "Come on, let's go." She said while walking to the car. "Where did you get a car, Kagome?" asked Souta while they ran down the huge set or stairs to the public road. Kagome smirked. "Mom, lent it to me, because she doesn't want us two to get a cold while walking to school in this weather." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I dunno HOW it got so cold. Yesterday it was in the mid-70's and now it's in the mid-50's." Kagome looked down at her little brother before she replied," That's because it's winter Souta. It's supposed to get cold."

So, they got into the car and drove off to drop Souta off at school. When she neared her high school, she saw her friends walking in already. Rolling down the window Kagome cried out, "Hey you guys! Wait a sec!!" The gang turned around and waved at Kagome. She ran up to them and smiled at them. Everyone made his or her greeting towards Kagome. She looked at Inu Yasha and couldn't help wonder if Inu-Taisho and Inu Yasha are the same. Inu Yasha caught her staring at him and glared at her. She rolled her eyes and thought, 'Nope, that's the same ol' Inu Yasha that I have known.'

She looked towards the group and asked, "What's up? Why are we going in so early?" Inu Yasha snorted as he replied, "It's cold out wench and we don't want to get sick." Kagome glared up at Inu Yasha and stiffly walked over to her locker. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he forgot his textbooks in his locker so he ran off, but not before telling everyone where he's going. Sango and Miroku knew what happened during the date [A/N: Though, it was sweet...] and know why Kagome and Inu Yasha are trying to avoid each other.

Sango looked at Miroku and then made silent orders to meet with them during lunch to help get Inu Yasha and Kagome together. Everyone nodded and they made plans until Kagome came back and watched Sango giving silent orders to the group. "Sango? What are you guys doing?" Sango nervously turned around and stuttered," N-nothing, Kagome." and smiled fakely. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she scanned the group, trying to figure out which one would be easy to get the truth out of. She smiled as she walked over to Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked afraid, knowing that he's the easiest one to get truth out of. Everyone [A/N: except Inu Yasha] glared at Hiroshi, silently pleading that he won't give in to Kagome's wrath.

"Hiroshi? Can you please tell me what everyone is going to be doing after school?" Kagome asked and smiled sweetly [A/N: maybe TOO sweetly] at Hiroshi. Hiroshi stuttered as he mumbled a "nothing". Kagome's shoulders slumped as she tried a different tactic. Grinning evilly, she pounced on Hiroshi as she tickled him mercilessly. "Now, Hiroshi, will you tell me what you and the rest of the gang are doing after school?"

Hiroshi laughing shook his head no. So Kagome tickled him even more, knowing that this is another way of him telling the truth. Hiroshi laughed as he said," Stop Kagome! I'll-I'll tell you! Just STOP tickling...hahaha me hehaheha..." and so Hiroshi is now in a giggling fit. Now everyone's jaw drop and anime falls mentally giving a note to themselves NOT to tell Hiroshi anything about Kagome and Inu Yasha.

After five LONG minutes, Hiroshi stopped laughing. "Ok, well, the gang is trying to set you and Inu Yasha up." Hiroshi responded meekly. A cry of "WHAT?!" was heard throughout the school. "What the hell you guys?! You _know_ that he hates my frickin' guts and I hate his!!" Inu Yasha who happened to be walking around the corner stop when he heard a cry of "what?!" and "You know he hates my guts and I hate his!" His puppy dog-ears drooped as he thought, " Now I know that she won't like me EVER."

Now he thought was the best time to walk back over to the group. "Hey guys." Inu Yasha waved back to the group and smiled [A/N: Somewhat fakely I might add...]. Everyone turned around and waved back at him. Kagome, he noticed, looked flushed. Inu Yasha shrugged it off not caring [A/N: DENIAL!!].

After school, everyone was bored because Hiroshi messed up their plan. Kira piped up, "Hey bro, do you wanna go walk around town with the gang?" Inu Yasha shrugged and responded, "What else can we do today?" They first went to an ice cream parlor to get some "nourishment". Suddenly a girl with auburn hair and green eyes [A/N: that's me!] popped up from underneath the counter.

"Hiya! Welcome to Ciral and Rin's Ice Cream Parlor! [A/N: My own place! I made it up!] What can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully. Everyone was shocked at how cheerful she is and how young she is. She looked at around seven or eight years old. [A/N: Did I mention that it was a chibi me? ;;]

"Well?" she inquired. Another head popped up from underneath the counter. She had black hair that some of it was pulled to a half ponytail to the side of her head and big brown eyes. She looked at around the same age too. Inu Yasha's eyes widened as he spurted out, "You're Rin!" as he pointed to the one with the black hair. The girl [A/N: now dubbed as Rin] giggled and nodded.

"You remember!" she cheered. Inu Yasha smirked and asked, "Now who owns this place?" "We do!" came the reply from the other girl. Inu Yasha turned to the red head. "Who're you?" he asked. "I'm Ciral! I'm Rin's sister!" the girl now dubbed as Ciral replied. Inu Yasha's eyes squinted as he looked at the girl carefully. He sniffed her [A/N: on the top of her head, now the other place ya perverts!!] and said," You're a fox demon." Ciral giggled and nodded. Inu Yasha then went over to Rin and sniffed too. "But you're a human. How can you too be sisters?"

Ciral rolled her eyes and replied, "We're adopted mister." Inu Yasha looked at Ciral and said, "Don't call me mister, call me Inu Yasha instead. Calling me mister sounds old." Ciral giggled and replied, "Okey Dokey!" Kagome stepped forward and asked, "Now who's the real owner of this place?" A chuckle was heard from behind them. "I am." Came the deep and sexy voice of...Sesshomaru! [A/N: Now, NO ONE had that coming. o.o Actually I never was going to put him in at _this_ time but it seemed perfect for him! -]

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ciral: Well, NO ONE had _that_ coming!

Hiei: tch. Obviously. You're the one who writes this story!

Ciral: V Yea I know that.

Kurama: Well, Read and Review People!

Duo: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and have a campout.


	8. Peacefulness doesn't always last long

Disclaimer:

Ciral: Hiya! I'm back!

Hiei: mutters I would NEVER have guessed that...

Kurama: V Now, now don't get mad at Ciral, Hiei. She's the one who didn't update recently.

Hiei: Hn.

Ciral: Also, my birthday is in two days!! WOOT!! o

Kurama and Hiei: look surprised

Kurama: When is it? thinks: I need to get Ciral something for her birthday...

Ciral: October 6th! I'm going to be fourteen years old! WOOHOO!!

Hiei: You are a young buck.

Ciral: HEY!! It's not fair if you're older than me! You are an old fart! grins maniacally

Hiei: growls You are SO dead Ciral!! runs towards Ciral

Ciral: O.O Shit.... runs

Hiei: chases Ciral around the room

Kurama: ;; Well, Ciral doesn't own anyone except herself, Hiroshi and Kira. Read and Review people!

"I see stupid people." –talking

'I have a cat in my pants.'-thinking

Chapter: 8 Peacefulness doesn't always last long.

Last time:

Kagome stepped forward and asked, "Now who's the real owner of this place?" A chuckle was heard from behind them. "I am." Came the deep and sexy voice of...Sesshomaru!

Everyone turned around and sees a tall, silver hair and golden eyes. This guy however, has slightly pointed ears and is wearing a button down collared shirt and black slacks. Kagome gasps. 'Oh my Kami! He looks a bit like Inu Yasha! Are they related??' thinks the wavy black haired beauty. Inu Yasha growls inhumanly and asks, "What are _you_ doing here, Sesshomaru??" Sesshomaru chuckles and replies calmly, "I own this place, Inu Yasha, so be careful what you say around me otherwise I'll kick you out of here. So be grateful for that, little brother." Kagome gasps again. 'So they are siblings!' Inu Yasha growls inhumanly again. "Half brother you dimwit." snarls Inu Yasha. Kagome and the group ignore the little quarrel between the two siblings. "I'll have a cookie dough ice cream on a cone please." Kagome said to the little girls. Once everyone got their ice cream cone, they said goodbye to Sesshomaru, Rin and Ciral and went towards the park.

Once they got to the park, everyone went their separate ways. Miroku and Sango were at the swings. Kira and Hiroshi near the lake. So where's our favorite couple? Inu Yasha is in the tree looking at the peaceful scenery. "Oomph!" Thud "huh?" Inu Yasha looked down to see Kagome struggling onto a branch but falls over the other side of the branch over and over again. Kagome looked up and sees Inu Yasha looking confusedly at her. "Can you give me a hand, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha smirked and replied, "Now, what's in it for me if I get you up here?" Kagome glared at him. "I'll give you some ramen if you do." Inu Yasha smirked and replied, "I thought I would get a _better_ reward than that." Inu Yasha waggled his eyebrows to make a point. Kagome gasps and glared at him. "No way. I'm NOT doing what you just implied!" Inu Yasha smirks, "What DID I imply?" Kagome huffed and got up from her sitting position. "It's either ramen or me leaving to go home." Inu Yasha glares and mumbled a "whatever." and pulls Kagome up onto his branch and left his right hand on her waist just to make sure she doesn't fall off.

Kagome looks around from where she is sitting. "Oh wow." She breathed. "This is breathtaking." Inu Yasha watches Kagome and she surveyed her surroundings. 'She looks to beautiful when we aren't arguing.' Kagome turned to look at him and smiled. "Isn't this the most beautiful day? It's so beautiful up here." Inu Yasha blushed when he remembered that he had put his arm around her waist. Kagome watches Inu Yasha's cheeks turn light pink to a red. She looked down to her right side and sees Inu Yasha's hand resting on her waist and turns to blush and look away.

"HEY! Inu Yasha! Kagome! Come down now! We gotta go home!" Inu Yasha and Kagome jump away from each other as if they were burnt. Quickly and quietly, Kagome made her way down the tree, while Inu Yasha jumped from the branch to the ground. "So Inu Yasha, did you make any moves on Kagome?" Miroku grins pervertedly at Inu Yasha who looked flushed and started to drag Kagome towards her house. Inu Yasha mumbles, "I'll walk you home wench. I can't _stand_ that perverted lech any longer today." Kagome looked up towards Inu Yasha and smiled. "Thanks." She replied quietly. Inu Yasha just smiled and they walked on.

Once they neared her home/shrine, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and said, "I had a really nice time today, Inu Yasha. Thanks" Kagome swiftly kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek and went inside her house. Inu Yasha put a hand to his cheek and he smiled and muttered a, "You're welcome Kagome." while looking at the closed door. Inu Yasha turned around and walked on home.

Ciral: Sorry that this chapter was short! I just needed to put this one in so I can get the next chapter up! That's when the big surprises will happen! Not to mention a little of Christmas cheer in Tokyo!

Kurama: Aren't you _Jewish_, Ciral?

Ciral: Yup! ;;

Hiei: Hn. Read and review people. The flames will be used to cook marshmallows and make s'mores!

All: BYE!


	9. Christmas Cheer and an Unexpected Surpri...

Disclaimer:

Aya: Heya! I'm back!

Hiei: woop-dee-do. Can we get to the story please?

Ciral: -.- Fine, Oh Impatient one. We'll start now.

Hiei: smirks I knew you would see it my way….

Ciral: I don't own ANYONE. Period! -.- If you wanna sue, that's fine by me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I like eggs." –talking

'I see stupid people.' –thinking

& I love you, you love me…& -singing

(A/N: blah blah blah…) –Authors Note

$ Five hours later…$ -time length

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 9: Christmas Cheer and an Unexpected Surprise!

$ Two weeks later, on Christmas Eve…$ &Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas party hop Mistletoe hung where you can see Ev'ry couple tries to stop…& Kagome hummed to the song as it was playing on the radio. She still thought about the kiss she gave Inu Yasha and blushed. Nothing really happened since two weeks ago. 'Inu Yasha had been avoiding me lately, I wonder why.' Kagome thought. DING DONG Kagome looked up from her cleaning. " I wonder who's that." She mumbled to herself. "Kagome! Can you get the door for me please??" Kagome mother shouted from the kitchen. "Oh no my cookies are burning!" "I'll help you mom!" came the shout from her 10-year-old brother, Souta, as he ran past Kagome into the kitchen. Kagome sighed and giggled as she walked towards the front door. She opened the door to see Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku outside. "Merry Christmas Kagome!" the trio said as they handed her gifts. "Merry Christmas to you too." Kagome replied and she closed the door behind them. "Where's Inu Yasha, Kira and Hiroshi?" the miko asked. "They'll be here at 7 or 8 tonight. (A/N: It's only two pm right now.) "Kohaku? Is that you??" came the shout of the overly excited brother. Kohaku ran into the kitchen as the two little boys starting to talk hyperly about how they will stay up all night to see if Santa will come and give them their presents and eat the cookies that they set out for Santa each year. (A/N: Yes, I know that I'm Jewish but Christmas always sounds fun and gets everyone is a great mood! I'm gonna stop talking for now…) Kagome's mother asks the teenagers if they want some hot chocolate before setting up the Christmas tree in the living room. They all replied yes and Mrs. Higurashi comes back with the hot chocolate five minutes later. "Now, let's bring that Christmas cheer in here!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily. Kagome stood up," I'll get the ornaments, Mom." Kagome ran down to the basement and found the box labeled Christmas stuff. She picked it up and ran back to the living room to see Miroku wearing a dark purple turtleneck and black jeans, while Sango is wearing a red shirt and in black writing says, "To be Naughty or to be nice… That is the question…" and black jeans. Kagome on the other hand is wearing a black and red plaid skirt with black leggings underneath and wearing a white long sleeved shirt that says, "Dear Santa, I want it all because I deserve it!" in green. Her hair was braided and had a white pom-pom as the hair-tie. During the next few hours, the group was hanging ornaments, wrapping the popcorn around the tree, and eating cookies and told funny stories about their Christmases from when they were children. Miroku, Souta and Kohaku were trying to eat the pieces of popcorn while they were stringing it. Kagome, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi were slapping their hands away and were telling them if they didn't eat the popcorn, no more cookies for them! (A/N: lol) Before they knew it, it was 7 o'clock and the rest of the gang was going to be at Kagome's at any second. That means…. CHRISTMAS PARTY!!! The trio cheered as they anxiously waited for their other friends to come through the door. DING DONG "They're here!" Kagome shrieked with glee as she ran to the door only to be met by three pairs of golden eyes and a pair of blue eyes. Kagome blinked. 'Three?' Inu Yasha, Kira, Sesshomaru and Hiroshi were standing before her. Inu Yasha was wearing a red knitted sweater with black jeans and a green cap. Kira was wearing a red t-shirt that said in white, "Don't be naughty and get candy. Be naughty and get Santa!" and blue denim jeans and a white cap. Sesshomaru was wearing a pine green knitted sweater and blue denim jeans. She looked down and saw Ciral and Rin looking up at her innocently. Ciral is wearing a green dress with little red ornaments on it. Rin was wearing a red dress with little mistletoe and snowflakes on it. "Merry Christmas Kagome!" The gang said cheerfully. "You too! Come on in!" Kagome said, closing the door behind them. "Wow! Kagome! You done this place beautifully for Christmas!" Kira breathed. Kagome smiled. "Thanks." "Um Kagome?" came the little voice from Ciral. Kagome bent down to her level and asked, "What Ciral?" Ciral pointed up. "You're under the mistletoe with Inu Yasha." Kagome and Inu Yasha looked up at the mistletoe and looked at each other and blushed. Kagome looked over to Miroku and he winked at her. Miroku had put the mistletoe at the doorway when Kagome was getting the ornaments. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha who is trying to not blush anymore, as she kissed him fully…on the lips. 'Holy crap! I can't believe I'm kissing Inu Yasha! I'm supposed to hate him and he's supposed to hate me!' Kagome thought as she was kissing Inu Yasha. 'Holy shit! Is she kissing me?! She hates me! She's the one who does hate me but is doing this because it's forced! Mmmmmm… She tastes soo good…' Inu Yasha thought as he got out of his shock state and starts kissing her back. 'Ohmygosh! He's kissing me back! I _must _be in heaven right now…' Kagome almost melted into his arms when she realized that everyone was watching them kiss. Kagome reluctantly broke away from Inu Yasha and stared at the floor blushing. She didn't notice the hurt look in Inu Yasha's eyes when she looked at the floor in interest. "Well, that was very exciting for us all, don't you think?" piped up Miroku. Inu Yasha glared at Miroku. "Get back here monk!" Inu Yasha yelled as he chased Miroku around the living room in circles. "AAAHH!! I don't wanna be chopped up and be made into Miroku stew!" Miroku yelled as he ran even faster to save his life. "It'll be better for all of us." Sango mumbled as she sat down next to Kagome on the couch to watch the two teenager boys run around and around. Kira and Kagome giggle, hearing what Sango had said. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was getting frustrated as he watched the boys fly past him again and again. "STOP!" yelled Sesshomaru. The two boys are still running around the room, obviously not hearing Sesshomaru. Kagome, Kira and Sango all looked taken back and gaped at Sesshomaru. 'Did Sesshomaru just yell??' Kagome thought wondrously to herself. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched as the two boys ran around, making Ciral and Rin giggle watching with Souta and Kohaku who were cheering for Miroku from the kitchen. While Inu Yasha was rounding the corner, Sesshomaru stuck his foot out and Inu Yasha fell to the floor hard. Growling Inu Yasha looked up at Sesshomaru and yelled, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR??" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched again as he yelled, "YOU WOULDN'T STOP RUNNING AROUND THE GODFORSAKEN ROOM!!" Ciral and Rin giggled even more. To them, watching Sesshomaru getting ticked off was a once in a lifetime chance and they're having a blast watching it. Sango sighed. "Maybe what Sesshomaru did was a good idea." She said calmly as Inu Yasha gaped at her. Kagome shook her head disappointedly. "Maybe you two were just too immature to behave yourselves because my mother hates rowdiness and we won't get any cookies to get hyper off of and we'll be pissed because it was all your faults!" Kagome said eerily calm while glaring at Inu Yasha and Miroku. Everyone sweatdropped at Kagome's "logic". Kira turned to look at the clock while her head was resting on Hiroshi's shoulder. "You guys? It's almost dinnertime. When are we" Kira got interrupted by the sound of "DINNER'S READY!!" Kira sweatdropped as she nervously laughed and said, "Nevermind…" After dinner, it was around eight o'clock and Ciral, Rin and Sesshomaru had to go home. "Bye Kagome and gang! We'll come in the morning tomorrow and open presents!" came the two little voices that were just leaving to go home. "Bye!" everyone called back and Mrs. Higurashi and the two younger boys (Souta and Kohaku) left to go upstairs to watch the movie "How the Grinch stole Christmas" the live action one with Jim Carrey starring as the Grinch. The gang sighed, not knowing what to do until they go to sleep. Inu Yasha gulped slightly and turned to Kagome and whispered into her ear, "I need to talk to you. Alone." His breath on her ear made her shiver, the good kind of shiver. She nodded and said, "Okay. We'll be back soon!" She called out to Sango, Miroku, Hiroshi and Kira while walking out of the room with Inu Yasha. "Just don't do anything that I'd want to do!" Miroku called back pervertedly grinning at Inu Yasha and Kagome. Sango huffed, mumbled, "pervert" and smacked him upside the head and walked into the kitchen. Kagome giggled about the soon-to-be-couple's antics and followed Inu Yasha to her room. Inu Yasha opened the door and as soon as she was inside, he locked it. Kagome sat down on the bed. "Is this about you wearing ur hat?" she asked curiously. Inu Yasha turned around astonished that she had figured out that was exactly what he wanted to talk to Kagome about. "Yea…" Inu Yasha choked out. Kagome looks up at him. "Well it's not like you're a demon or anything…" she says looking at Inu Yasha curiously. Inu Yasha gulped. "Well, you might not believe me, but me, Kira are half demons and Sesshomaru's a full demon." Inu Yasha looked down ashamed. "Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but-" "So really, what's under your hat then?" Kagome interrupted curiously. Inu Yasha blurted out," Just dog ears is all.." Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. "Can I see them?" Kagome asked pleadingly. Inu Yasha shrugged, not fully answering Kagome's question. Kagome squealed as she took off Inu Yasha's hat and gasped. Inu Yasha's puppy ears twitched back and forth and went to the back of his head. "What? What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked sorrowfully. Kagome starts to say "They're…so…" Inu Yasha interrupted her. "Disgusting? Mutated? Weird? Abnormal?" Inu Yasha said growling with displeasure to his ears. "No…cute!" Kagome finished with a smile and she started to rub his ears. For a couple of minutes, Kagome and Inu Yasha were silent, just hearing the movie playing across the hall and the gang talking downstairs. Just then, Kagome heard a grumbling sound near her. She stopped the ear rubbing and the grumbling stopped too. She started to rub Inu Yasha's ears again and she heard the grumbling sound again but much louder. She bent down to Inu Yasha's level, which was sitting Indian style on the floor and she leaned into his chest and continues to rub his puppy ears. She heard the noise again, and it was coming from Inu Yasha! She giggled. 'How cute! He's purring!' Kagome thought while giggling to herself. Kagome then stopped rubbing Inu Yasha's ears and he woke up abruptly. Inu Yasha, as if he had just woken up, look around wildly and then resting his eyes on Kagome. He looked down in shame. "So you heard, huh?" He muttered to her. Kagome blinked. "Heard what?" She asked. Inu Yasha growled, "My damn purring that's what! Everyone thought it was weird for a guy to be purring over something so small like that damned ear rubbing! They think I'm a freak of nature just because I'm not one of them!" Inu Yasha stood up annoyed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Forget this I'm leaving." Inu Yasha said angrily and when he was about to open the door, Kagome stopped him. She stood up and walked right up to him and pulled his arm back so he was facing her. "No. You are just like us, Inu Yasha." She started to say. She moved her hand to Inu Yasha's and hers were palm-to-palm facing the other. She then interlaced them. She looked up at Inu Yasha and smiled. "You have two hands," She then put her hands on his chest. "a heart," She smiles up at Inu Yasha when she says this and her heart fluttered when he smiled an awkward smile at her. She then reached up and rubbed both of Inu Yasha's ears for a moment. "and two ears." She finished with a smile, looking up at him. "You have everything a person has. You're not different Inu Yasha. Just be your lovable, arrogant self and you'll be fine." She looked up and him and smiled. Inu Yasha couldn't help but smile back. To him those words truly made him feel loved and happy. Once Inu Yasha came back out of dreamland, Kagome was already by the door. Before she left the room she said softly, "You are a person, a regular being just like us and I like you for being you. Don't change yourself." She winked and then exited the room. Inu Yasha, for the first time, grinned at Kagome's back when she left the room. Yes, Inu Yasha definitely feels loved now….

Ciral: Ok! Well that's it for this chapter!

Kurama: Didn't you go past your record this time?

Ciral: nods Yup! 7 pages long this time!!

Hiei: flits in You do know that you only update when you're sick?

Ciral: sweatdrops ;; Yea I just noticed that…

Hiei, Kurama and Ciral: Well Read and Review Peoples!!

Kurama: Flames will be used to make s'mores for Ciral, Hiei and me.

All: BYE!

Ciral: Until next time… winks


End file.
